Biss ich dich traf
by Antonia23
Summary: Story 7 Jahre nach Breaking Dawn. Die Cullens müssen, da es zu auffällig wird nicht älter zu werden, umziehen.Ein neuer Start in einer neuen Stadt. Ohne zu wissen was diese Entscheidung mit sich bringen wird. E/B,C/E,E/R,J/A-A/? J/?  femeslash später
1. Chapter 1

noch taucht keiner der Cullens im (1+2Kapitel) auf denn in diesem geht bzw. baut meine Story auf und entwickelt sich vom Storygang hin zu den Cullens, das ändert sich aber ab Kapitel 3, das dann die Cullens dauerhaft auftauchen.

Disclaimer (gilt für alle Kapitel): Alle Charaktere, Orte, Schauplätze die auch in den Biss Reihen vorkommen sind Eigentum der Autorin Stepenie Meyer. Ich bin in keiner Weise mit irgendeiner Medienkonzession verbunden und verdiene hiermit kein Geld.

Alles andere gehört mir und entspricht meinen Ideen

Wäre super wenn ihr auch eure Meinungen/ Reviews schreiben könntet. Damit man als Autor auch die Bestätigung hat das man es richtig macht, bzw. auf Meinungen evtl. auch eingehen kann.

Die Diagnose

Hallo, mein Name ist Samantha König, ich bin 17 Jahre alt (geb. am 12.12.1993) und wohne in Trier. Vor genau 7 Jahren hat sich mein Leben schlagartig von einer Sekunde auf die andere verändert. Seitdem beginnt jeder Tag für mich mit einem neuen Kampf, der schier endlos zu sein scheint. Denn genau vor Sieben Jahren bekam ich die Diagnose …

Rückblende 15.06.2003  
„Mum ich fühl mich so schlapp ich glaub ich werd krank", hatte ich noch gesagt. „Das liegt wohl am Wetter, nicht umsonst ist wohl seit langem der heißeste Sommer überhaupt. Da kann das Imunsysthem schon mal schlapp machen. Leg dich ein bisschen hin. In 2 Tagen soll's auch schon wieder etwas mit den Temperaturen runter gehen." Ja seit genau 4 Wochen hatten wir eine durchschnittstemerpratur von über 30 °C im Schatten. Zum Glück hatten wir noch Ferien und bis auf die letzten Tage, in denen es mir immer schlechter ging und ich mich zurückzog, war ich auch jeden Tag mit meinen besten Freunden Patrick und Wiebke im Freibad.

Doch es wurde nicht besser. Zu der Schlappheit sowie das ich mich immer müde fühlte kam jetzt noch Fieber, Appetitlosigkeit und sogar Entzündungen der Lymphknoten am Hals hinzu  
Die „erste" Diagnose die ich dann 1 Woche später bekam hieß „Pfeiffersches Drüsenfieber".

Zu dem Zeitpunkt dachte ich dann nur „Oh man, na toll, totale Abschottung der Zivilisation für Monate, wenn ich Glück habe." Wie ja jeder weiß ist diese Fieber hoch ansteckend.  
Natürlich musste ich auch direkt so etwas bekommen, anstatt eine einfache Grippe. Aber ich tröstete mich damit, dass ich dann verlängerte Ferien hätte. Und natürlich hielten Patrick und Wiebke mich immer auf dem neusten Stand und telefonierten Tag täglich mit mir.

Doch nach weiteren Wochen verschlechterte sich mein Zustand, und weitere Symptome traten auf, die sich nicht mit dem Pfeifferschen Drüsenfieber zu erklären waren.  
Wie das ich seit neustem sehr schnell Blaue Flecken bekam, selbst bei kleinsten stoßen an einer Kante oder ähnlichem, dazu kam dann noch die Hautblässe, Hautjucken und mehrere Ausschläge.

Nun wurde ich zu einem 2 Arzt geschickt der mich noch genauer unter die Lupe nahm wie mit den dazugehörigen Blutproben, welche in ein Labor geschickt wurden. Und so kam es zu meiner „zweiten" Diagnose die mir Gewissheit gab, das mein Leben wie es bisher war, nie mehr so sein würde. LEUKÄMIE …

Ich weiß noch ganz genau wie die ersten Wochen gar Monate verliefen, denn diese waren die schlimmsten. Es verging kaum ein Tag an dem meine Mutter nicht weinend zusammenbrach, natürlich nicht in meinem beisein, aber dennoch bekam ich es immer mit, und sie immer wieder dieselben Gedanken plagten. „Warum nur meine Tochter, sie hat doch noch ihr ganzes Leben vor sich", „Wenn ich nur könnte, würde ich ihr diese Last abnehmen."

Ich konnte meine Mutter verstehen, würde ich mir doch an ihrer Stelle genau so viele Sorgen machen. Aber ich war schon immer ein Mensch der nie Aufgab, wenn was nicht klappte, dann probierte ich es weiter, und wenn ich es 10 mal versuchen musste, natürlich kann man das nicht mit der Krankheit vergleichen, aber Aufgeben würde ich nie. Allein meiner Mutter zu liebe nicht. Ich hatte doch nur noch sie und sie mich.  
Und genau aus diesem Grund und weil ich sie über alles liebe, nahm ich meine Mutter jedes mal in meine Arme und hielt sie ganz fest um einfach für sie da zu sein.  
Noch immer muss ich über ihre Worte schmunzeln die sie dann immer zu mir Sagte „Wäre es eigentlich nicht meine Aufgabe für dich Stark zu sein, dich im Arm zu halten?" Ich verdanke meine Mutter vieles, nein, sogar alles was ich bis jetzt erreicht habe und erleben durfte, auch wenn die letzten 7 Jahre mit viel schmerzen verbunden waren. Und für all das nahm ich es gern auf mich für uns beide stark zu sein. Natürlich gab es nach den vielen Behandlungen wie der Chemo, oder auch den verschiedenen Medikamentencocktails, so wie ich diese immer bezeichne, Rückschläge. Und genau in diesen Zeiten wo ich doch drohte in den Abgrund des „Aufgebens" und auch der „Furcht" zu stürzen, war meine Mutter für mich Stark und holte mich immer wieder mit ein und dem Selben Satz zurück…und machte mir Mut, Mut zu kämpfen.

Mut ist nicht die Abwesenheit von Furcht. Mut ist die Erkenntnis, dass etwas wichtiger ist als die Furcht. (Zitat: Robert Vlcek ein sehr guter Freund)


	2. Chapter 2

Januar 2010  
Heute wäre es nun soweit. Mein Flug nach …

Rückblick  
„Alles Gute zum Geburtstag!" Erschrocken zuckte ich kurz zusammen, damit hatte ich nun wirklich nicht gerechnet. Überall flog Konfetti, bunte Ballons flogen in mein Krankenzimmer und weiß Gott wie viel Tröten ertönten.  
Seit 2 Wochen lag ich wieder im Krankenhaus da sich mein Zustand verschlechtert hatte. Mal wieder hatte ich eine neue Dosierung von Medikamenten, mein ach so schöner Medikamentencocktail ;-), bekommen, worauf mein Immunsystem negativ reagiert hatte und ich so unter weiterer Beobachtung stationär aufgenommen wurde.  
Und nun war heute schon der 12.12.09, mein 17ter Geburtstag. Seit ich damals meine Diagnose bekommen hatte, wurde jedes Jahr eine riesige Party gefeiert. „Ich möchte das du so viele Glückliche Momente hast wie ich dir ermöglichen kann," hatte meine Mutter mal gesagt, als ich mich beschweren wollte. Aber wenn ich ehrlich war, liebte ich es zu feiern, auch wenn es mir nicht mehr so vergönnt war wie anderen in meinem Alter.

Kein Alkohol, nicht zu viel Anstrengung also kein tanzen und sonstiges was mich zu sehr anstrengen würde. Aber dennoch genoss ich es jedes mal, wenn auch auf meine Weise. Mir reichte es schon wenn ich die Menschen um mich hatte die ich liebte und die mich all die Jahre unterstützt hatten. Egal in was für ein Loch ich auch fiel. Diese Menschen, meine Freunde und meine Mutter schafften es immer mich wieder aufzumuntern.

Auch für dieses Jahr war mal wieder eine riesige Party geplant gewesen, doch durch den Zwischenfall das ich stationär behandelt wurde, hatte ich diese abgesagt.  
„Du dachtest doch nicht, dass wir uns das dieses Jahr entgehen lassen" grinste mich meine beste Freundin Wiebke an. „Naja, ich hatte schon gehofft dem Trubel entgehen zu können... dieses Nächte langes feiern und tanzen ist einfach nichts für mich" feixte ich meine beste Freundin an und im nächsten Moment boxte sie mir spielerisch gegen die rechte Schulter. „Aua" schimpfte ich spielerisch zurück, womit ich nun noch ein boxer gegen meine linke Schulter, von meinem besten Freund Patrick, einkassierte. Für einen kurzen Moment grinsten wir uns einfach nur an und im nächsten Moment, nachdem sich die zwei mit einen kurzen Blickkontakt ansahen, fielen auch schon beide auf ein und umarmten mich stürmisch.

Nachdem die meisten meiner Freunde sich wieder verabschiedet hatten, blieben nur noch Patrick, Wiebke und meine Mutter übrig. Langsam legte ich mich in mein Bett zurück, schloss für einen kurzen Moment meine Augen und zog tief die Luft ein. „Wie eine Frühlingsprise" dachte ich. So könnte man es beschreiben so wie es nach all den verschiedenen Blumensträußen nun in meinem Zimmer roch. Für einen kurzen Moment genoss ich noch die Ruhe bis ich wieder die Augen öffnete. „Na, müde meine Kleine?" fragte mich meine Mutter, setzte sich neben mich und nahm meine rechte Hand in ihre. Liebvoll sah ich sie an, „ein bisschen" erwiderte ich und kurz darauf musst ich auch schon gähnen. „Dann lassen wir dich mal ein bisschen alleine, ich komme dann heut Abend noch mal" und schon machte sie Anstalten aufzustehen, doch ich hielt sie am Arm zurück. Überrascht sah sie mich an, mit so einer schnellen Reaktion hatte sie wohl nicht gerechnet „erst möchte ich noch mein Geschenk haben" neugierig schaute ich sie an, „oder bekomm ich diese Jahr nichts zum Geburtstag?" fragte ich unschuldig und mit heller Stimme, als wäre ich erst 10 Jahre alt.  
Und schon fingen alle im Raum lauthals an zu lachen. Etwas beleidigt drehte ich mich weg und fixierte eine Wolke am Himmel.

„Dafür wirst du wohl nie zu müde sein, was?" lachte noch immer meine Mutter. Langsam schaute ich sie erwartungsvoll an. Im selben Moment verstummte das lachen meiner Mutter und sie sah mich nun ernst, aber auch traurig an. „Was ist los Mum? Hab ich was falsches gesagt?" Noch mal ging ich in Gedanken die letzten 5 Minuten durch, aber ich entdeckte nichts was ich gesagt haben könnte was sie jetzt zu dieser Miene veranlasst haben könnte.

„Nein, das hast du nicht mein Schatz. Ich musste nur gerade an was denken" sie machte eine kurze Pause und sprach dann weiter, „Natürlich hab ich noch was für dich, oder besser wir haben noch was für dich" dabei sah sie meine 2 besten Freunde an die sich nun auf die Kante meines Bettes setzten. „Da bin ich aber mal gespannt" und sah alle drei neugierig an. Jetzt wo ich alle drei genauer betrachtete lächelten sie wieder und nichts war mehr von der Traurigkeit von vor ein paar Minuten zu erkennen.

„Hier" kam es leise von Patrick und reichte mir eine Postkarte (1), „Wow, das ist wunderschön. Wo ist das?" fragte ich etwas skeptisch. Was hatte das mit meinem Geschenk zu tun? Jetzt grinste mich auch Wiebke nur mit einem schiefen lächeln an „vielleicht hilft dir das weiter" und reichte mir eine Weitere Postkarte (2). Wieder sah ich mir diese genauer an. Gerade als ich fragen wollte ob das ein blöder Scherz wäre, entdeckte ich das Kleingedruckte in der linken Ecke. Juneau!... Juneau? Langsam ratterte es in meinem Kopf, und nach kurzen Sekunden machte es „Pling" als würde ein Licht aufgehen. Ich konnte mir es schon richtig Bildlich vorstellen. Ich mit einer Glühbirne über dem Kopf. Bei der Vorstellung musste ich schmunzeln. „Sie träumt schon wieder" hörte ich meine Mutter nur liebvoll sagen als sie meinen Blick bemerkte, der weit in die Ferne gerichtet war.  
„Juneau?" bekam ich nur stoßweise raus. Zu mehr war ich einfach nicht fähig. Bevor ich mehr sagen konnte reichte mir meine Mutter einen Umschlag, „Das ist das eigentliche Geschenk" sah mich dabei grinsend an. Noch immer etwas verdattert nahm ich den Umschlag und öffnete ihn mit zittrigen Händen.

„Das wird doch wohl nicht,…Nein, das kann nicht sein…aber die Andeutungen mit Juneau?..." wild ratterte es in meinem Kopf. Das hatten die drei doch nicht wirklich getan. Und kaum hatte ich den Umschlag geöffnet und den Inhalt in meinen Händen, erstarrte ich. Man könnte schon meinen ich wäre eine Statue, würde man nicht meinen Brustkorb sich bewegen sehen.

Nach weiteren 5 Minuten des Schweigens fand ich meine Stimme wieder „ist das euer ernst?"  
„Es ist von uns allen, alle haben zusammengelegt. Mike, Chris, Sara, wir haben sogar einen kleine Flohmarktaktion gestartet. Und mit der Erklärung wofür wir das Geld sammeln, waren viele Leute gerne dazu bereit den einen oder anderen Euro mehr auszugeben." Erklärte mir Patrick. „Ja, sogar für die Rosa Poloshirts von ihm" grinste mich Wiebke an. Sie konnte es noch immer nicht fassen das er sich wirklich Polos in rosa gekauft hatte. „Ha, du musst grad reden, wie kommt man an eine Mickey Mouse Radiergummi Sammlung?" konterte er nur. So langsam lockerte sich die Stimmung wieder. Nachdem die beiden sich noch einen kurzen Konter und Pro Gefecht geliefert hatten, sah ich alle einfach nur Glücklich an. „Ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll." „Wie wärs mit Danke!" sagten alle 3 gleichzeitig. „Danke" sagte ich noch immer etwas buff und nahm alle nach einander in den Arm.

„Also auf nach Juneau!" gab ich noch einen letzten Freudenschrei von mir, bevor ich nun endlich alleine war und in einen traumlosen Schlaf fiel.

Rückblick Ende  
Tja, jetzt war es soweit. In 1 Stunde würde mein Flug nach Juneau gehen. Ich hatte mich nachdem ich wieder aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen wurde bei alle meinen Freunden für dieses Geschenk bedankt. Wobei es gar keine Worte für das gab was sie mir Ermöglichten.  
Es war nicht einfach nur ein Urlaub in den sie mich schickten, Nein, in Juneau gab es das einzige Hospital, welches neue Behandlungsmethoden gegen Leukämie einsetzte. Die Methoden sind noch in der Testphase und deswegen übernimmt noch keine Krankenkasse die Kosten dafür, als auch die Kosten für die Anreise.

Ich wurde vor Monaten von einem Arzt über diese neuen Behandlungsmöglickeiten aufgeklärt und war so voller neuer Zuversicht das es mir bald besser gehen würde. Doch als ich dann die Kosten erfuhr die dafür nötig wären, das es noch keine Kasse übernehmen würde, war ich am Boden zerstört. Bis jetzt hatte ich noch keinen passenden Spender gefunden und die Hoffnung war auch nicht sehr groß bei einer 1:20000 Chance.

Aber diese neue Behandlung versprach eine 30% Heilungschance, und das ohne eine Knochenmarkspende bzw. Entnahme von Stammzellen.

Nach ausgiebiger Untersuchungen und Entnahme einiger D N A Stränge, sowie Körpereigener Zellen welche etwas verändert werden, konnten die Ärzte diese Stammzellen nachzüchten.

Dieser neue Fortschritt, könnte die perfekte Heilung für Leukämie bedeuten. Natürlich waren die Ärzte noch am Anfang ihrer Forschung, aber sie hatten auch schon erfolge erzielt. Und das gab mir wieder Hoffnung. Hoffnung vielleicht in 1-2 Jahren endlich mit meinen Freunden in Urlaub zu fahren, oder einfach mal in die Disco tanzen zu gehen. Ich konnte es immer noch nicht glauben das meine Freunde und Familie, ja das waren sie für mich, mir das ermöglichten.

Nun stand ich hier und konnte meine Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Mein Gepäck war schon an Bord und ein letztes mal umarmte ich meine besten Freunde und meine Mutter. „Ich ruf sofort an wenn ich gelandet bin." Kam es unter tränen von mir. „Und mindestens jede Woche" kam es genau so traurig von meiner Mutter. Traurig da ich sie mindestens 1 Jahr nicht sehen konnte. Aber genauso schnell änderte sich ihre Gesichtszüge wieder und sie lächelte mich leicht an. Denn das alles was jetzt folgen würde, gab ihr genauso Hoffnung wie auch mir.

Ein letzte mal drehte ich mich um und winkte allen noch einmal zu, bevor ich eincheckte auf den Weg in ein neues, hoffentlich gesundes Leben.

(1) [URL=.com/d/cruises/1/0/1/K/3/alaska_mendenhall_][/URL]  
(2) [URL=.][/URL]


	3. Chapter 3

So hier das 1. Kapitel in denen die Cullens auftauchen. Ab nun auch regelmäßig. Hoffe euch gefällts.

* * *

„Was ist los?" noch immer machte es mich verrückt nicht einfach die Gedankengänge meiner Frau lesen zu können, was wahrscheinlich auch bis in die Ewigkeit anhalten würde. Das stimmte nun nicht ganz, ich konnte Bellas Gedanken lesen, aber auch nur wenn sie es zuließ. Aber ihr gefiel es einfach zu sehr von mir „geschützt" zu sein, und sie hatte mir einmal gesagt das sie es einfach amüsant fände, gerade weil ich mich immer wieder ärgern würde. Es war einfach zum verrückt werden.  
Kurz fasste ich mir an meine Schläfe, konzentrierte mich dann aber wieder auf die Straße, auch wenn das bei Wesen wie uns nicht nötig wäre. „Bella, bitte" flehend sah ich sie an, nachdem weitere Minuten des Schweigens vergangen waren.  
Seit unserer Abreise von Forks saß sie einfach nur da, Ihre Hand mit meiner verschränkt und starrte aus dem Fenster.  
Noch immer gab sie keine Reaktion von sich, also beließ ich es fürs erste so und bog vom Olympic Highway in die St. Lincoln St. Port Angeles ein. Wenige Minuten später erreichten wir den Hafen in Port Angeles.  
Ich stieg aus, natürlich nicht ohne in Vampirgeschwindigkeit um den Wagen zu gehen um Bella die Tür aufzuhalten. Es dämmerte schon und wir waren die einzigen die sich noch am Hafen leichtes grinsen umspielte meine Lippen als ich an ihre Menschlichen Tage dachte, und sie mich immer wieder überrascht über meine Schnelligkeit angeschaut hatte.  
Doch das war schon lange her, 7 Jahre um genau zu sein.  
Und die Erinnerungen an Bellas Menschenleben waren schon lange nicht mehr schmerzlich für mich, denn ich wusste ja dass es ihr Gut ging. Nein das war noch untertrieben, es war einfach perfekt. Und mit Bellas Verwandlung hatte ich auch meine Einstellung gegenüber der Seele eines Vampirs geändert. Denn wie könnte ich glauben das unseresgleichen keine Seele hat, wenn ich doch jeden Tag aufs neue das Gegenteil vors Auge gezeigt bekam – meine Familie, Bella und meine alles geliebte Tochter Renesmee. So vieles hatte sich geändert und all die Jahre hätte es nicht besser laufen können.

**Rückblick**

_Charlie hatte 1 Jahr nach Renesmees Geburt Sue Clearwather geheiratet. Es war eine Bilderbuchhochzeit. Natürlich, was anderes hätte man auch nicht von Alice erwartet. Als würde meine kleine verrückte Schwester sich so eine Chance nehmen lassen. Und Charlie hatte gar keine Chance als Alice die Planungen zu überlassen. Ein Blick und er war ihr verfallen. Sue hatte nur darüber lachen können als sie in Charlies Schuldbewusstes Gesicht geschaut hatte, als er seiner Frau beichtete das meine hyperaktive Schwester die Feier ausrichten würde. Natürlich war sie nicht sauer auf Charlie das könnte sie gar nicht und eigentlich war sie erleichtert sich um nix kümmern zu müssen._  
_Anders wie Bella damals war Sue richtig froh einfach Sprichwörtlich die „Füße" hochzulegen._  
_Nur das Hochzeitskleid war dasselbe das sie auch bei der Hochzeit mit Harry anhatte und dabei ließ sie sich von niemanden reinreden. Auch wenn Alice es aber male versucht hatte Sue umzustimmen, „aber Sue, dann muss ich die ganzen Tischgestecke umbestellen. Willst du nicht doch lieber das eine Kleid in Beige?" hatte Alice flehend versucht. „Dann musst du das wohl machen Alice. Entweder das hier oder du kannst alles für die Hochzeit abbestellen, dann gibt es nämlich keine" hatte Sue ihr geantwortet und ohne auf eine Reaktion zu warten war sie zurück zu Charlie gegangen._

_Wieder huschte ein kleines grinsen über meine Gesicht. In Sue hatte Alice einfach ihren Gegenspieler gefunden. Sie war die einzige die Alice Charme widerstehen konnte, wobei man dazu erwähnen sollte das die Tatsache das meine Schwester nicht in die Zukunft sehen konnte, was Sue, Charlie und der anderen in La Push betraf, meiner verrückten Schwester gar nicht passte. Wobei selbst Sues Blick reichen sollte um zu erkennen wie ernst es ihr war. Denn genau wie ich verließ Alice sich einfach zu sehr auf ihre Gabe oder man war es einfach zu sehr gewöhnt. Mir ging es ja nicht anders, was Bella betraf. Sie würde für mich immer ein Rätsel bleiben was ihre Gedankengänge betreffen würde, aber anderer Seits auch wieder eine Herausforderung - als wäre sie nur für mich und ich für sie geschaffen._

_Am schönsten in all den Jahren war es einfach das wir Charlie ermöglichen konnten Renesmee beim erwachsen werden teil zu haben. Nur Charlie und Bella zu liebe waren wir noch die Jahre in Forks geblieben, obwohl die Leute schon tuschelten. Ihnen war es nicht entgangen das wir uns anscheinend nicht veränderten. Aber die Tatsache das Chief Swan mein Schwiegervater war beruhigte sie dann doch wieder ein wenig._

_Auch das Verhältnis zu den Wölfen hatte sich um 180°C gewendet. Seit der Prägung von Jacob auf unsere Tochter. Auch wenn wir beide und unsere Familie nicht für gut heißen konnten. Unsere Tochter sollte immer noch ihre eigenen Entscheidungen treffen können. Aber über all die Jahre mussten wir uns dann doch eingestehen, dass jeder für sich allein nicht hätte Glücklich werden können. Mir ging es ja nicht anders. Ohne Bella konnte und wollte ich nicht sein._  
_Nachdem der Kampf mit den Volturi überstanden war, öffnete Jacob auch die Grenze für uns. Natürlich blieb diese weiterhin für andere unsere Art bestehen._

**Rückblick Ende**

Einen kurzen Windhauch wahrnehmend, wechselten meine Gedanken wieder in das Hier und Jetzt. Ich war so in meine Gedankenwelt vertieft gewesen das ich gar nicht mitbekommen hatte wie Bella ausgestiegen war und nun wenige Zentimeter von mir entfernt stand. „Es ist alles in Ordnung" erklang ihre melodische Stimme. Unser Abstand zu einander verringerte sich und sanft berührten unsere Lippen sich zu einem zarten liebvollen Kuss. „Ich vermisse nur Charlie und Renesmee."  
Bella liebte Charlie über alles, aber noch länger konnten wir uns es einfach nicht erlauben in Forks zu bleiben. „Ich weiß, mir geht es nicht anders" fest umschlang ich meinen Schatz und streichelte langsame Kreisbewegungen über ihren Rücken.  
„Aber sie kommen ja so schnell wie möglich nach." Aufmunternd sah ich Bella an, „und wir haben noch die Ewigkeit zusammen. Da werden wir wohl 1,2 Jahre ohne sie auskommen müssen. Sie ist nun Erwachsen Bella, sie brauch auch ihren Freiraum. Muss ihre eigenen Erfahrungen machen." „Schon erwachsen" flüsterte Bella, aber natürlich entging mir dies mit meinen Vampirgehör nicht. „Es ging alles so schnell."  
Sanft legte ich wieder meine Lippen auf die von Bella. Nach einer Ewigkeit so kam es mir vor, lösten wir uns wieder von einander und blickten uns liebvoll an. „Ja, Kinder werden verdammt schnell groß, vor allem wenn es ein Halb Vampir ist." Grinste ich und Bella stimmte mit ein.

„Komm, lass uns den Sonnenuntergang gucken." Ich legte meine Hand in die von Bella und zog sie in Richtung einer Bank. Langsam setzten wir uns hin und genossen den Augenblick.  
Lange würden wir nicht mehr warten müssen, um punkt Mitternacht würde unser Schiff einlaufen. Ja, wir hatten uns ein Transportschiff gemietet, Geld spielte einfach keine Rolle für uns. Mein Blick schweifte über die 30 Transportcontainer die schon bereit zu Beladung standen. Unsere Reise und neue Heimat für die nächsten Jahre würde uns nach Juneau Alaska führen. Jetzt fragt man sich sicher warum dann ein eigener Tanker. Das liegt wohl eher an der Tatsache das Juneau die einzige Hauptstadt eines Bundesstaats der USA ist, die keine Straßenanbindung hat und nur mit Flugzeug oder Schiff erreichbar ist Und wir hatten natürlich vieles was wir mitnehmen wollten, allein die ganzen Klamotten von Rose, Alice, Esme und Bella befüllten schon ganze 15 Container. In den Restlichen befanden sich unsere Autos, einige antike Möbel die Esme mitnehmen wollte und noch viele weitere Kleinigkeiten.  
Meinen geliebten Volvo würde ich hier lassen. Aber er würde in gute Hände kommen, das beruhigte mich natürlich. Seth Clearwather. Eine größere Freude hätte ich ihm nicht machen können, denn mit seinem geringen Taschengeld konnte er sich einfach kein Auto leisten im Moment.

Ein lautes dröhnen erklang. Und wenige Minuten später legte unser Tanker an. Wir hatten den Kapitän gut bezahlt, wenn nicht sogar mit dem dreifachen was er verlangte. Unsere einzige Bedingung war das alles in der Nacht passieren sollte, um nicht zu viel aufsehen zu erregen.  
Nach weiteren 3 Stunden des wartens war nun alles sich verladen und wir begaben uns an Bord. Ein letztes mal ließen wir unsere Blicke über die Küste von Port Angeles schweifen und begaben uns nun in ein neues Leben – von vielen die noch folgen würden.

Bella und ich begaben uns, noch immer Hand in Hand, unter Deck in unsere Unterkunft. Denn dort würden wir die ganze Zeit, von 2 Wochen, uns aufhalten. So lange würde unsere Reise bis nach Juneau dauern. Jetzt fragt man sich bestimmt wo all die anderen sind. Tja, die waren den Morgen zuvor von Seattle aus per Fluglinie schon voraus geflogen. Wir hatten uns für die Reise mit dem Schiff entschieden, einerseits weil wir so endlich mal Zeit für uns haben würde, andererseits um sicher zu gehen das auch alles heil dort ankommt wo es auch hin soll. Denn wie heißt es doch so schön, „Vertrauen ist schön, Kontrolle ist besser."  
Und das würde ich auch, denn schließlich waren hier die Schätze von Emmett, Jasper und Mir auch an Bord. Mal abgesehen von meinem (1)Aston Martin, (3)Emmetts Jeep, (2)Rosalies geliebter BMW Cabrio, oder Jaspers (4)Hayabusa.

* * *

Hier die Bilder als grobe Vorstellung :)

(1)

(2)

(3) http:/image./f/offroad-news/jeep-wrangler-unlimited-a-big-hit/1024119+w640+cr1+re0+

(4) /images/gsxrdatabase/1300/hayabusa_transparent_


	4. Chapter 4

SO , ich hoffe es gefällt euch bis jetzt und ich würd mich sehr über** Reviews** freuen.  
Ob und wie meine FF euch bis jetzt gefällt.

Weil ohne Reviews und die Meinung der Leser weiß ich nicht ob es sich lohnt weiter zu schreiben. Würde schon gern wissen wie ihres findet und ob ich was besser machen kann. Oder einfach ideen von euch.

...

* * *

Edwards POV

„Beeilt euch Kinder, noch eine Stunde dann muss alles gepackt sein dann wird der letzte LKW unser Gepäck zum Hafen bringen, und unser Flug geht in 3 Stunden" rief Carlisle durchs Haus. Andere Menschen würden schon Wochen vorher packen, aber wir waren ja nicht einfach irgendwelche Menschen, nein auch keine Menschen sondern Vampire. Und als Vampire brauchte man eben nicht Wochen vorher packen, denn mit unserer Stärke und Geschwindigkeit reichte auch ein Tag.  
„Los los los, beeil dich Rosalie." Schon den ganzen Morgen hetzte meine kleine Schwester durchs Haus und nahm dabei auch keine Rücksicht auf uns andere. So war Alice nun mal, denn wenn es um Ihre Kleider ging, sollte man sie nur machen lassen. „Wenn das so weiter geht, können wir nicht alles mitnehmen" Armer Jasper. Er tat mir schon richtig leid. Seit heut Morgen waren Rosalie und Alice dabei ihre Kleider zu sortieren. Und da Esme ihnen ein Limit gesetzt hatte, konnten sie nicht alles mitnehmen. Jetzt sortierten sie schon seit Stunden und stapelten hin und her. Es gab einen „Das nehm ich mit Stapel" und einen „Tut mir leid, euch darf ich nicht mitnehmen Stapel". Und so wie meine Schwestern nun sind, wechselte das eine Kleid von einem und wieder zurück zum anderen Stapel. Jasper hatte die Aufgabe bekommen die Kleider vom „Mitnehm Stapel" in die Kisten zu packen, nur war das gar nicht so einfach wenn ständig die Kleider ihren Platz wechselten.

Doch als Alice auf die glorreiche Idee kam, noch mal die Kisten mit den bereits eingepackten Kleidern zu durchwühlen, mit der Begründung „wie kann man nur einen zwingen sich zwischen seinen Kindern zu entscheiden. Das geht doch nicht", ging Esme dazwischen. Man konnte genau sehen wie Dankbar Jasper in diesem Moment war. Nie würde er was gegen seine Frau sagen dafür liebte er Alice einfach zu sehr, aber allein sein Blick sagte uns anderen schon alles. „So Schluss jetzt. Ich gebe euch noch 10 Minuten, und alles was bis dahin nicht in Kisten verstaut ist, bleibt hier und geht in die Kleidersammlung." „Aber …" weiter kamen die beiden gar nicht, „nichts aber. Die Zeit läuft" sprach Esme und zeigte dabei auf ihre Armbanduhr. Mit panischem Blick sausten die beiden davon und man sah nur noch wie die restlichen Kleider vom „Mitnehm Stapel" auf Jasper flogen, der diese dann weiter einpackte.

Ich konnte mir einfach kein Lachen verkneifen und Emmett der neben mir saß und ebenfalls das Schauspiel beobachtete stimmte mit ein. Keine 2 Sekunden später riss ich Emmett mit nach unten und als wir gerade durch die Türm stürmten und Emmett was erwidern wollte, flogen schon 2 Paar Schuhe an uns vorbei. „Ach komm schon Rosalie, ich versteh gar nicht warum ihr so ein Theater macht" fragte Emmett vorsichtig als er noch mal um die Ecke luckte. „Ihr werdet doch eh halb Juneau leer kaufen, sobald wir da sind. Und dann werdet ihr froh sein das ihr so viel Platz im Schrank habt." Sprach Emmett weiter.  
Oho, das war sein Todesurteil. Nun kamen Alice und Rosalie auf uns zu, mit einem verschmitzten lächeln im Gesicht. Nun war ich mal wieder froh meine Gabe zu haben. Schnell drehte ich mich um und lief zu Bella , die mit Esme noch die letzten Vorbereitungen für den Tramsport unsere Sachen absprachen. Noch bevor Emmett realisierte was geschehen würde, hackte sich Alice auf der rechten Seite von Emmett und Rosalie auf der linken Seite von ihm ein, „Ach du bist so ein Schatz." Sagte Rosalie und lächelte ihren Teddybär zuckersüß an. „Ja, einen besseren Bruder kann man sich nicht wünschen." Fügte Alice genauso lieblich hinzu. Emmett blickte abwechselnd von einem zum anderen. Fragend schaute er beide an und wenige Sekunden veränderte sich sein Ausdruck von Fragend zu einem panischem Gesicht. „Aber, ..das .. .nein .. das tut ihr mich doch nicht an?" sein Blick blieb bei Rosalie hängen. Der griff von beiden an Emmetts Seiten wurde noch etwas fester, „Oh doch. Du wirst mit uns shoppen gehen. Einen ganzen Tag. Das hast du nun davon." sprach Alice ließ Emmett los und hüpfte zu der letzten Kiste die auch gleich nach draußen brachte. „Komm schon Schatz, für mich?" so einem Bettelblick von seiner Frau konnte selbst Emmett nicht widerstehen. „Na gut, aber nur weil du es bist. Dafür schuldet ihr mir aber was." Rosalie gab ihrem Mann noch einen langen innigen Kuss und verschwand dann auch wieder in ihrem Zimmer um die restlichen persönlichen Sachen nach draußen zu bringen, wo schon der LKW wartete.

„Danke das du mich gewarnt hast" kam es nun ironischer Weise von Emmett der nun auch zu Bella, Esme und mir in die Küche kam. „Dann wärs aber nicht so lustig geworden" kam es schmunzelnd von Bella, die natürlich das ganze Schauspiel wie wir alle, mitbekommen hatte. Nach einem kurzen Windhauch war Emmett auch schon wieder, eingeschnappt, verschwunden. Ich konnte es noch immer nicht fassen. Seit Sieben Jahren war nun Bella schon meine Frau und eine von uns. Und immer wieder erschauderte ich wenn ich ihre melodische Stimme hörte. Nach all den Jahren konnten wir nicht genug von einander bekommen. Und so wie es nun mal ist wenn man in einer so großen Familie lebt, gab es natürlich nicht so viel Momente allein mit meiner Frau wie ich es mir gewünscht hätte. Aber das würden wir jetzt erst mal nachholen. 2 Wochen hätten wir jetzt nur für uns, denn wir würden nicht wie die anderen nach Juneau fliegen, nein wir würden mit dem Schiff fahren. Wir hatten uns einen Tanker gemietet der die Container mit unserem Hab und Gut dorthin schiffen würde. So hätten wir ein paar schöne Tage nur für uns, und genauso auch alles im Blick, sodass unsere Schätze auch heil in unserem neuen Zuhause ankamen.

Ich war schon wieder so in meinem Gedanken vertieft dass ich nicht mitbekommen hatte das nur noch Bella und Ich im Haus waren. „Na, ausgeträumt?" grinste mich Bella an und legte sanft ihre Lippen auf meine. Selbst mit ein so kleinen Geste vernebelte sie mich immer wieder. Ich umfasste sie an ihrer Taille um sie noch näher an mich zu ziehen und vertiefte unseren Kuss. Sanft strich ich mit meiner Zunge über ihre Lippen die mir sofort Einlass gewehrten. Hey kleiner Bruder. Wir wollen los. Dafür hab ihr noch genug Zeit auf See hörte ich Emmetts Gedanken.  
Langsam löste ich mich von Bella und legte ihr meine Stirn an ihre. „Die anderen warten" man konnte durch aus meine Enttäuschung in meiner Stimme hören. Wie so oft wurden wir gestört oder es kam was anderes dazwischen. „Na komm, wir wollen sie ja nicht warten lassen" sprach Bella genauso mit ein wenig Enttäuschung in der Stimme. Sie nahm meine Hand und zog mich mit nach draußen. Kurz bevor wir zu den anderen traten schaute sie mich liebvoll an und flüsterte, so leise das nur ich es hören konnte, in mein Ohr. „Heut Abend" waren ihre Worte und ich spürte wie sie mir sanft an meinem Ohrläppchen knabberte. Ich konnte nicht verhindern dass mir ein Schauer über den Rücken lief. Jede noch so kleine Berührung meiner Frau machte mich wahnsinnig, im positiven Sinne.

Hand in Hand kamen wir bei unserer Familie an. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett und Rosalie saßen schon im Mercedes. „Wir sehen uns dann in 2 Wochen. Genießt es" kam es von meinem Vater. Ich konnte mir ein grinsen nicht verkneifen, hätte Bella noch rot werden können so würde sie nun einer Tomate ganz schön Konkurrenz bereiten. Ich nickte meiner Familie noch mal zu und schon fuhren sie los.  
„Was ist los Alice. Warum bist du so nervös?" fragte Bella. Es war nicht zu übersehen, denn Alice hippelte von einem Fuß auf den nächsten und ihr Blick war einfach unbeschreiblich. Doch als ich ein paar ihrer Gedanken vernahm musste ich wieder loslachen. Auch Jasper konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. „Sie macht sich sorgen um ihren Porsche" antwortete ich Bella die mich und Jasper fragend angesehen hatte. Doch Alice blick blieb ernst. Sie machte sich wirklich sorgen um ihr Baby. Bella löste sich von mir und ging auf Alice zu und nahm sie noch einmal in den Arm „bis in 2 Wochen, und keine Angst, ich seh jeden Tag nach ihr" (AN: für Alice ist ihr auto eine Sie ;-) ) sprach Bella nach der Umarmung und schaute Alice tief in die Augen.  
„Danke danke" und schon hüpfte Alice freudig wieder hin und her. Es war mir noch immer rein Rätsel wie man solche Stimmungsschwankungen haben konnte. Aber das liebte ich nun mal an meiner Schwester. Ich verabschiedete mich auch noch von meiner kleinen Elfe und nickte Jasper zu. Die beiden würden zum Flughafen laufen, da alle anderen Autos schon am Hafen in ihren Containern sicher verstaut standen und darauf warteten heute eingeladen zu werden.

Ein letztes mal blickten Bella und ich auf unser Zuhause, auf das wir die nächsten Jahrzehnte verzichten mussten bis keiner mehr leben würde der sich an uns erinnern könnte. Verträumt blickte meine Frau in den Himmel. „Komm, fahren wir" sprach ich leise an ihre Seite und öffnete ihr die Fahrertür meines Volvos. Sekunden später saß ich auch schon am Steuer und fuhr los. „Soll ich noch bei Charlie und Sue vorbei fahren?" frage ich Bella welche verträumt aus dem Fenster schaute.  
Nein, ich habe mich gestern bei ihnen verabschiedet. Ich weiß nicht ob ich gehen könnte wenn ich ihm noch mal in die Augen schauen müsste. Es tut so weh ihn zu verlassen und vielleicht erst wieder zu kommen wenn er nicht mehr da sein wird sprach meine Frau in Gedanken zu mir. Ja, ab und zu ließ sie mich an ihren Gedanken teilhaben, vor allem in Situationen wo sie befürchtete zusammen zu brechen. Und so eine war auch diese. Natürlich könnte sie das nicht, sie war ein Vampir. Aber die Gefühle überwältigten sie einfach so dass sie einfach nicht die Kraft dazu hatte zu sprechen. Und so fuhren wir schweigend, die Hände ineinander verschränkt, zum Hafen von Port Angeles wo wir auf unser Transportschiff warten würden.

Natürlich wusste Bella auch das wir Charlie und die anderen so oft es ging besuchen würden. Aber am Ende würde es auf dasselbe hinauslaufen, eines Tages würde Charlie sterben. Und all unsere Freunde und Wölfe in La Push, welche sich nicht mehr verwandeln würden um mit ihren Frauen alt zu werden. Ja wir waren schon lange keine Feinde mehr, und seit der Sache mit den Volturi und der Prägung von Jacob auf Renesmee, konnte man sagen das wir eine große Familie geworden waren. Eine große ungewöhnliche, aus übernatürlichen Wesen bestehende Familie. Und das nur durch Bella. Sie hatte uns zusammengeführt, und sie war es die nie einen Unterschied gemacht hatte zwischen meiner Familie und mir. Sie hat uns nie als die Wesen gesehen die wir sind genauso wie sie Wölfe nie verurteilt hatte. Ich weiß noch genau was sie damals gesagt hatte das sie sich „neutral wie die Schweiz" bezeichnet hatte. Ja sie sah mich als Edward und ihn als Jacob – und dazwischen Bella. Sie hatte schon immer einfach über das übernatürliche hinweggesehen. Und dafür liebe ich sie, und das bis in die Ewigkeit.

* * *

next chapter folgt bald

Lg Toni


	5. Chapter 5

So hier das neue Kapitel. ich hoffe es gefällt euch.

Jetzt dauert es nicht mehr lange dann fügt sich alles zusammen. aber so schnell wird noch nicht mehr verraten. ;-) also schön weiterlesen.

**.**

.

.

* * *

.

.

**.**

**Der Flug**

_(Sams POV)_

Frankfurter Flughafen

Jetzt saß ich hier und in wenigen Minuten würde der Flieger, ein A360 der Linie Flughansa, starten. Mein Platz war im hinteren Bereich auf der rechten Seite, Reihe 22 Platz K der Business Class. Und wie ich mit einem Lächeln feststellte ein Fensterplatz. Meine Familie hatte es nicht vergessen das ich mich am wohlsten fühlte dort zu sitzen, um die Landschaft während des Starts zu genießen, oder eher das Schauspiel wenn man durch die Wolkenbänke flog, der Sonne entgegen. Selbst dem Unwetter sah ich immer freudig entgegen, denn was mich schon immer fasziniert hatte war das Gefühl von fliegen, und die damit verbundene Freiheit. Freiheit sich ganz gehen zu lassen und kurz der Realität entfliehen zu können. Genau der Realität in der ich mich momentan befand, mit einer schweren Krankheit.

Der Flug nach Juneau würde knapp 14 std. betragen, mit einem kleinen Zwischenstopp von einer halben Stunde in Seattle um das nötige Kerosin nachzutanken. Nach weiteren 2 std. würden wir dann in Juneau landen.

Dann endlich, nach einer kurzen Einweisung der Sicherheitsbestimmungen und wie man sich im Falle einer Notsituation zu verhalten hätte, begrüßte uns noch mal herzlich unser Kapitän. Nach weiteren 5 Minuten in denen die Düsen des Flugzeuges sich langsam hochgefahren hatten, rollten wir auch schon aufs Lande- und Abflugfeld (1). Nach der Starterlaubnis und Freigabe des Rollfeldes gings auch schon los.  
Als wir endlich abhoben, machten sich wieder dieses Gefühl von Freiheit und dieses mal auch von Hoffnung breit. Hoffnung das doch noch alles gut werden würde und ein start in ein baldiges neues Leben, ohne diese ganzen schmerzen.

13 ½ std. später.

„Wir bitten Sie sich wieder auf Ihre Plätze zu begeben und Ihre Sicherheitsgurte anzulegen. In ca. 30 min. setzten wir zum Landeanflug in Seattle an. Die Passagiere deren Zielort Seattle ist, bitte ich zügig sich zu den Ausgängen im vorderen und hinteren Bereich zu begeben. Nach dem zutanken, und aufnehmen der neuen Passagiere werden wir sofort weiter nach Juneau fliegen. Ohne Zeitverzögerungen wird unser Stopp nicht länger wie eine halbe bis dreiviertel std. dauen." Ertönte die raue Stimme unseres Piloten.

Ich konnte es schon gar nicht mehr erwarten. Nach all der Vorfreude auf die neuen Anwende Möglichkeiten in der Klinik von Juneau, freute ich mich jetzt erst mal am meisten nach dem langen sitzen mir wieder die Beine vertreten zu können. Und durch die ganzen Tabletten und Medikamente die ich zu mir nehmen musste machte den Flug auch nicht sehr angenehm. Die ersten 4 std. hatte ich mich mit allem möglichen beschäftigt. Lesen, Musik hören, wobei ich nur ein und das Selbe Lied auf Dauerschleife hörte.

.com/watch?v=I-G8IfjPAII

Von Josh Groban – You are Loved

Don't give up Gib nicht auf  
It's just the weight of the world es ist nur das Gewicht der Welt  
When your heart's heavy wenn dein Herz schwer ist  
I...I will lift it for you Ich ... Ich will es für dich anheben

Don't give up Gib nicht auf  
Because you want to be heard Weil du gehört werden willst  
If silence keeps you wenn Stille Dich hält  
I...I will break it for you Ich ... Ich will sie für dich durchbrechen

Everybody wants to be understood Jeder will verstanden werden  
Well I can hear you Nun, ich kann dich hören  
Everybody wants to be loved Jeder will geliebt werden  
Don't give up Gib nicht auf  
Because you are loved Denn du wirst geliebt

Don't give up Gib nicht auf  
It's just the hurt that you hide Es ist jetzt nur die Verletztheit, die du  
verbirgst  
When you're lost inside wenn du innerlich verloren bist  
I...I will be there to find you Ich ... Ich werde da sein, um dich zu finden

Don't give up Gib nicht auf  
Because you want to burn bright Weil du hell brennen willst  
If darkness blinds you wenn dich Dunkelheit blind macht  
I...I will shine to guide you Ich ... Ich werde dir leuchten, um dich zu  
führen

Everybody wants to be understood Jeder will verstanden werden  
Well I can hear you Nun, ich kann dich hören  
Everybody wants to be loved Jeder will geliebt werden  
Don't give up Gib nicht auf  
Because you are loved Denn du wirst geliebt

You are loved Du bist geliebt  
Don't give up Gib nicht auf  
It's just the weight of the world Es ist nur die Last der Welt  
Don't give up Gib nicht auf  
Every one needs to be heard Jeder einzelne wird gehört  
You are loved Du wirst geliebt

Ja, diese Lied hatte ich in den ersten Wochen zufällig bei einer Freundin auf CD entdeckt. Und nach den ersten Tönen und vor allem nach dem ich es ganz durch gehört hatte und den Sinn des Textes verstand. Da kam es mir so vor als wär das Lied nur so für mich geschrieben. Es drückt so viel aus, und jedes Mal in der schweren Zeit wenn es mir mal wieder schlecht ging, brauchte ich nur dieses Lied zu hören und schon ging es wieder oder machte alles ein wenig erträglicher. Ja dieses Lied gab mir immer Hoffnung. Hoffnung die ich von Anfang an nie aufgegeben hatte.

Nach diesen 4 std. musste ich dann wohl eingeschlafen sein, denn erst wenige Minuten zuvor, bevor der Pilot unsere Landung ankündigte, wachte ich aus einem Traumlosen, aber ruhigen Schlaf auf. Und nun war es soweit. Der Pilot setzte zur Landung an.  
Und wie angekündigt dauerte der Zwischenstopp nicht länger wie eine halbe std. Dann ging es auch schon weiter. Jetzt war ich nur noch 2 std. von meinem Ziel entfernt.

**.**

**.**

**Seattle Flughafen**

_(Alice POV)_

„Meine Damen und Herrn, der Flug A360 von Frankfurt/Germany Richtung Juneau wird in kürze starten. Bitte begeben Sie sich zu Gate 5." Erklang eine sanfte Frauenstimme aus den Lautsprechern des Flughafens. 1 Std. saßen wir nun im Wartebereich und vor wenigen Minuten war unser Flieger gelandet, welcher einen kurzen Zwischenstopp einlegte und uns dann mit zum Zielflughafen nach Juneau bringen würde. Schnell, natürlich nicht zu schnell, sondern so schnell in Menschengeschwindigkeit wie es uns möglich war ohne aufzufallen, begaben wir uns zu Gate 5.

Hand in Hand schlenderte ich mit meinem Mann voran. Vor uns Rosalie/Emmett und Carlisle/Esme, welche die Tickets der Dame am Gate vorzeigten. Mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht gingen wir an ihr vorbei, denn wie es nun mal war wirkten wir sehr anziehend auf die Menschen in unserer Umgebung. Und diese Menschenfrau hatte Emmett nur gerade so Gedanklich nackt ausgezogen, das konnte man auch ohne die Gabe meines Bruders wissen. So wie ihr Blick an ihm klebte. „Keine sorge Rose, ich gehör nur dir" lachte Emmett auf und gab seiner Frau einen innigen Kuss.

Natürlich hatten wir nur das Beste gebucht, First Class. Zugute kam uns noch das es in dieser Linie nur 8 Sitzplätze in der First Class gab. Natürlich hatte Carlisle alle 8 gebucht, auch wenn wir nur zu 6 waren. Aber so hatten wir wenigstens unsere Ruhe.

Nach wenigen Minuten hatten wir den Einstieg erreicht wo uns sogleich, als wir das Flugzeug betraten, ein starker Menschengeruch entgegen schlug. Aber das war ja zu erwarten in einem geschlossenem Raum wo sich über 400 Passagiere befanden, Menschliche Passagiere.

Ich blieb kurz stehen und umschloss die Hand von Jasper etwas fester, welcher etwas leidend drein blickte. Ich schenkte ihm ein aufmunterndes Lächeln, küsste ihn auf die Wange und zog ihn, kurz zuflüsternd "Du schaffst das, Ich habs gesehen", dann weiter. Als Antwort zog mich mein Mann fester an sich und lächelte lieb voll zurück. „Ist doch gar nicht so schlimm" kam es von Emmett dem es natürlich nicht entgangen war. Darauf bekam er nur von Rose einen klaps auf den Hinterkopf. „Hey was hab ich .." weiter kam mein großer Bruder mal wieder nicht, denn Rose blickte ihren Mann einfach nur vernichtend an. Emmett konnte auch immer so unsensibel sein.

„Jetzt benehmt euch" kam es von Esme, welche in Vampirgeschwindigkeit sprach, sodass nur wir es verstanden. Nach weiteren paar Metern erreichten wir eine Treppe, welche in die obere Etage des Flugzeuges führte wo sich die Business und First Class befand. Oben angekommen befand sich links der Gang in die Business Class und rechts führte eine Tür direkt in den Raum der First Class. Die anderen waren schon in der Kabine verschwunden, und als ich ihnen folgen wollte schnappte ich einen Geruch auf. So süß, nach Himbeere und Vanille. Ungewollte atmete ich noch mal tief durch die Nase ein und schaute mich um. Dieser Duft, sofort fing meine Kehle an zu brennen wie noch nie zuvor. Noch nie hatte ich so ein verlangen gespürt. Krampfhaft klammerte ich mich am Messinggeländer der Treppe fest um nicht sofort dem Geruch entgegen zustürmen und mich auf den Menschen, von dem dieser unglaubliche Duft aus ging, zu stürzen. Noch nie seit meinem Vampir dasein, hab ich mich so Hilflos und schwach gefühlt.

Wir waren doch alle noch am Morgen sicherheits- halber jagen gewesen. Doch jetzt in diesem Moment kam es mir so vor als wär ich Wochen nicht mehr gewesen. All das spielte sich in nur wenigen Sekunden ab seit wir die obere Etage betreten hatten.  
„Alice, was ist los" fest umschlangen mich die starken Arme von Jasper. Natürlich, er hatte sofort mein Gefühlschaos gespürt. Total verkrampft und ohne zu atmen stand ich mit ihm vor unserer Kabine. Ich traute mich einfach nicht mich zu bewegen geschweige zu atmen.  
Aber ich wusste, das Jasper immer für mich da sein würde. Dankend lehnte ich mich etwas zurück, noch näher an seine Brust. Ich machte erst gar keine Anstalten um mich irgendwie zu befreien. Erstens hatte mein Mann mich völlig im Klammergriff, für Außenstehende würde es so aus sehen das ein Mann seine Frau liebevoll umarmt. Aber ich wusste es besser. Mein Mann verhinderte gerade das ich uns alle in Gefahr bringen würde und ich meine Selbstbeherrschung verlieren würde und etwas tun würde was ich immer bereuen würde. Und zweitens wollte ich mich auch gar nicht befreien, jedenfalls kämpte ich mit allen Mitteln um es meiner Familie leichter zu machen.

Doch eine Frage brannte am meisten in meinem Kopf, zwischen den ganz anderen Gefühlen die auf mich im Moment einströmten, und zwar "Warum hab ich das nicht sehen können?"

„Geht's ihrer Frau nicht gut?" frage eine Stewardess und unterbrauch somit meine will Küren Gedankengänge. „Doch, sie hat nur ein wenig Flugangst" antwortete Jasper für mich. Ich war einfach nicht im Stande zu Reagieren aus Angst ein Massaker anzurichten und somit meine Familie in Gefahr zu bringen.

„Oh, ..ähm wenn sie möchten bringe ich ihnen ein Glas Wasser und eine Beruhigungstablette."  
Ich bemerkte nur noch ein nicken neben mir und sah wie anschließen die Frau nach unten verschwand. Und Sekunden später stand ich mit Jasper auch schon in unserer Kabine, wo mich 4 Augenpaare geschockt anblickten Einerseits wegen meiner Rabenschwarzen Augen anderer Seits da sie nicht verstanden was hier vor sich ging. Ich konnte es ja selber noch nicht ganz verstehen.

Noch immer hatte mich Jasper in seinem Griff und führte mich nun zu einem der Plätze, nicht ohne mich loszulassen.

„Alice, was ist los, Hast du eine Vision?" kam es besorgt von Carlisle?  
Wieso Vision? Ich versuchte mich wieder etwas auf mein Umfeld zu konzentrieren und sah nun Carlisle an, genau in seine Augen. Jetzt verstand ich, ich hatte genauso eine starre und sturen Blick gerade aus wie ich ihn immer hatte wenn ich in die Zukunft blickte Aber ich hatte keine Vision, ich versuchte einfach nur krampfhaft gegen mein innerstes Verlangen anzukommen. Und das indem ich einfach alle Körperfunktionen, vor allem das Atmen einstellte.

Nach weiteren Sekunden gelang es mir wieder mich etwas zu entspannen, was wohl eher an den beruhigenden Wellen von Jasper lag, welcher er mir in maßen und Sekundentakt zukommen ließ.

„Jasper, was ist los. Was fühlst du?" kam es von Esme.

„Ich weiß nicht, urplötzlich sprangen ihre Gefühle von verblüfft, geschockt, überrascht, verzweifelt hin und her. Aber ein Gefühl steht besonders hervor, Begierde." „Was heißt das?"  
„Sie versucht verzweifelt gegen ihren Durst anzukommen. Seht euch doch nur ihre Augen an." Erklärte Jasper.

"Wie kann das sein? Wir waren doch heut Morgen jagen" kam es nun auch von Rosalie welche sich neben Alice gesetzt hatte.

„Ich weiß es auch nicht, für mich ist es genauso schwer standhaft zu bleiben als wie wenn wir in der High School oder sonstigen Menschenmassen uns bewegen. Aber das muss was anderes sein. Riecht ihr was besonderes?" hackte Jasper nach.

„Nein, nicht verlockender als auch sonst" sprach nun auch Emmett.

„Alice, hörst du mich? Du musst dich beruhigen. Du wirst den Flug nicht mehr atmen, OK?" Noch immer kniete Carlisle vor mir, doch so langsam schaffte ich mich wieder in das hier und jetzt zu versetzen. Langsam nickte ich.

„Gut, Emmett und Jasper, ihr bleibt bei ihr. Und Jasper schick so viel Wellen der Beruhigung wies nur möglich ist." Weiste Carlisle die beiden an.

Das alles, vom betreten des Flugzeuges bis zum jetzigem Moment, spielte sich alles von mal gerade 10 min ab. 10 Minuten in denen ich fast die Kontrolle verloren hätte.

Dankend nahm ich die Wellen die mir mein Mann weiterhin zukommen ließ an und ließ sie auf mich wirken, ich musste jetzt stark bleiben. Wir hatten noch 2 std. vor uns, aber ich hatte ja meine Familie bei mir. Gemeinsam würden wir das schaffen.

Und ein war klar, wenn wir das hier gut überstanden hätten, müsste ich sobald mein Bruder und meine Schwägerin zu uns stoßen würden, mit ihm sprechen.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**(1) A360 .**

Details: First Class: 8 Plätze, Business Class 98 Plätze, Economy Class 420 Plätze

* * *

**_so das war das nächste Kapitel. _**

**_wäre schön eure Meinungen zu der Story zu hören._**


End file.
